Somebody's Chelsea
by elin2002
Summary: A gig at a club turns into a reuniting of lovers. Based on Reba's song Somebody's Chelsea.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers or the song Somebody's Chelsea please don't take me for my DVD collection.)**_

He was late. As usual. They gave him the address of the club she would be performing at and he got lost trying to find parking, but he finally made it only problem was she was in the middle of her set. He didn't know if she knew he would be there but he hoped to talk to her at some point.

He stood at the bar watching her hoping he blended in with the crowd that was mostly made up of college student barely able to sit in the place let alone drink. He had just gotten his drink when his Beautiful started speaking.

"So yesterday I was on a plane coming home from Paris where I was visiting my parents and this older gentleman was in the seat next to me and he inspired this song which I wrote in the airport with my very annoyed brother sitting next to me while I wrote it out. Did I apologize to him for keeping him up? No because as my brother he has self-proclaimed that he is my protector and no matter how many times he threatened me I knew he wouldn't leave me at the airport. Mostly because he's afraid of his wife who's a 3rd degree black belt. Boy is he pissed at himself that he helped train us. Anyways here is the song."

_Met an old man yesterday_

_Next to me on a westbound plane_

_He said "I was married sixty years_

_I swear it feels like she's still here."_

_Then he took out a picture_

_Staring at that black and white_

_The tears filled up in his eyes_

_I said "You were a lucky man."_

_He said "I feel like I still am."_

_When he told me her name_

_I heard myself say…_

_I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night_

_One and only girl_

_A part of a love story _

_That never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_He made me laugh when he talked about_

_Their first date and her father's doubts_

_He said "Even as her hair turned gray, _

_She still took my breath away."_

_I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night_

_One and only girl_

_A part of a love story _

_That never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_And when we finally said goodbye_

_I hugged him and said "I'll never forget_

_How you showed me what it means…"_

_To be Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night_

_One and only girl_

_A part of a love story _

_That never has an end_

_You know that's what every woman wants to be_

_And I wanna be _

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

_Somebody's Chelsea_

The haunting voice of his Beautiful chilled him a bit as he sent a text to his best friend saying 'your sister is talking smack' to which the reply was 'she's not my sister any more I gave her up for adoption last night'. He laughed before putting his phone back in his pocket before turning his attention back to his Beautiful.

"So this next song is something I wrote a really long time ago and wasn't planning on singing it again until Joe my drummer found it during rehearsal this morning. So I'm going to sing it and hope that it reaches the someone it was written for.

_Down the road, we never know_

_What life may have in store_

_Winds of change, will rearrange_

_Our lives more than before_

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend_

_Memories never die_

_In our hearts, they'll always build_

_And never say goodbye._

She finished the song a minute and a half later to applause and screams before she stated she was going to take a small break before she finished out her set and got off the stage. She made her way to the bar where she stood next to him not realizing it was him there.

"So who did you hope the song reached?"

"Just an old friend, we were really close once." She explained still not realizing who it was.

"You know you were always my Chelsea right, Beautiful?" He said leaning close to her so she would actually hear his words.

"Tommy." She said breathlessly before turning to him and throwing herself into his arms. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Your brother who claims he gave you up for adoption last night."

"Eh, I'll live. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Kim. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I should have never left."

"We don't have to get into that now."

"Yeah we do. I really should have never left you, us, the team. It was all a huge mistake it was nothing like Coach Schmidt said it would be I mean I knew it would be hard work, but not to the point that I ended up quitting school and taking the equivalency exam because the early morning practice and the evening practice made it impossible to keep up and it cost me you. I was forced to write that, he literally had me copy a template that he had made I just had to fill in your name and sign mine."

"Baby why didn't you call me?"

"Because we didn't have phones and everything except my clothes were locked in storage including my communicator. For us to come back for the tournament Jason had to lie and say our grandmother died."

"What about in the time since?" Asked Tommy.

"I was scared."

"Of me?"

"No never of you. I was scared and embarrassed that I let myself be fooled like that after all we did."

"We have a second chance or really like I think we're up to 3."

"You'd take me back?"

"You never left Kim. I tried but you never left. You're my Beautiful no one else's. You're my Chelsea."

"You're mine Handsome. But unfortunately it has to wait until after this last set. Then we can figure out where we're going to go from here."

"The only place we're going is home from here. You have a place waiting for you with me in Reefside if you want it."

"Let's get to know each other as adults before we move in together but Reefside sounds good." She kissed his cheek and returned to the stage and finished out her set. Once that was done and she received praise from the people that watched she returned to Tommy's side and accepted the drink he had waiting for her.

"Are you trying to get me plastered?"

"Last time I checked that didn't take much?"

"I'll tell you a secret you didn't have to buy me a drink I was ready to go home with you when I realized it was you." Said Kim.

"You want to finish these and head out?"

"Yes."

The drinks were drained and Kim's guitar packed up and in the back of Tommy's jeep. She had ridden in with her drummer so she didn't have to worry about her car. Tommy drove them the ½ hour back to Reefside and then the 20 minutes to his house.

"So you like living out in the middle of nowhere?"

"It has it's uses."

"Yeah like what?" Asked Kim.

"Like a spacious basement and a lot of woods and no neighbors to ask why I have Andros parking his fricken space ship in my back yard because he doesn't want to deal with NASADA. I swear if I had this place when we had to go get rid of Serpentera, there is no way Jase would have made it in time."

"Does Andros come in a lot?" Asked Kim with a smile.

"No, most of them are on Earth already. He only pulls in the ship when it's both he and Ashley he doesn't like trying to carry two people on his glider. But there is talk that their moving down here." Tommy stopped in his gravel driveway and walked around opening Kim's door and taking her guitar out of the back so it wouldn't get ruined if it turned cold during the night.

"Forget what I said earlier I'm never leaving." Said Kim.

"You don't ever have to. We are a love story that never has an end."

"I'm somebody's Chelsea."

"No. You're my Beautiful."

"I love you Handsome."

"I love you too."


End file.
